Red Ribbon
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen Walker is abandoned by his wife and left with his 5 year old son, Misaki.Due to his mother leaving him Misaki becomes a trouble-making kid and causes disasters everywhere he goes.Is there anyone who can help Allen with his son? An old lover maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fellow readers, i have come back once again. :)

I hope the beginning of this short story is of your interest and i hope you like it very much. i haven't written a story in such a long time, um no that's a lie... i haven't published a story in a long time and i have one that is currently unfinished, my intentions are to finish it though.

Well then enough of this boring stuff, this story will be a love story between Kanda and Allen as always :D

**Red Ribbon**

* * *

><p>It does not matter how much time passes or how many miles are in between; none of that matters. All that matters are the feelings that once existed in both their hearts, feelings as strong as love cannot be easily tossed aside, they cannot be easily forgotten or erased. And with that is how we start this story of love and hate, it all started when Allen Walker's wife decided to leave him for her 'true love' or so she taught. It all happened so sudden, who knew that in one night a person's life could change so drastically? She packed her bags and the keys of the car, she went into her son's room to say goodbye; where she was going there was no room for him, her beloved would not accept a child of another man. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and closed the door as she left; she placed a note on the kitchen table and disappeared in to the endless night. Only an hour later did Allen return back home, of course he did not suspect a thing. It was a quarter passed 12 and it was not unusual for his wife and son to be sound asleep, he turned on the light of the kitchen and saw the note placed gently on the table, it read as follows:<p>

"To my dear husband, I write this letter to you because I did not have the courage to say what I am about to express in this letter, in person. I am a coward I know but I feel it is better for me and you to not talk in person, things wouldn't end up well. I am sorry to say that I have come to lose my love for you, in the past 6 months I have been in contact with a lover I had a long time ago and I don't know if I'm happy or sad to say that my feelings for him have resurfaced once more. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry, I apologize for leaving my little angel with you but where I am going I cannot take him with me, I hope you will forgive me"

Allen could not believe his eyes; he pulled out a chair and took a seat. He read and read the letter countless times but no matter how many times he read it the contents wound not change. How could this be? Why was this happening to him? He knew things with his wife were not going well but he taught he could do something to fix it and become the happy family they once were. The tears he was trying so desperately to not release had begun to flow down his cheeks; he ripped the letter in two and tossed it to the ground. He knew from the very start that things would not end well but he had high hopes. They had married at a very young age, at the age of 19 to be exact. Allen had gotten his now ex-wife pregnant and at the request of her parents they married. Only two years had passed, two little years was all she could handle huh? Allen wiped the tears of his face, the tears of anger he was trying to avoid. It was not the fact that he was going to miss her or that he had really deep feeling for the woman, he was mad because she abandoned her own child, what kind of mother chooses a man over her own offspring? He would never forgive her for that. He decided there was nothing he could do to fix the situation and went to sleep; tomorrow was a new day and with that came new opportunities.

Fortunately for Allen Walker, the day after his wife left him was a Sunday and it was also his day off. It all felt like a dream, he just didn't think his ex-wife would be such a coward. But it had not been a dream and as he slowly opened his eyes he knew it was all true, the space next to him was cold and empty. He took a deep sigh and with all his force got himself out of bed and into his restroom, it was barely 7 in the morning and there was a lot to do. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, his silver white hair was a mess, his big violet eyes were red and swollen and it seemed that his scare that he had over his left eye seemed to stand out more than usual.

"Don't let these events get to you Allen! Things happen for a reason and soon enough something good will come out of all of this!" he said to himself and smiled once again. He made his way to his closet and picked himself a green t shirt, a black dress shirt and a pair of jeans. It was Sunday and there was no need for him to wear his suit; he felt so comfortable in his normal clothes. He walked into the kitchen to make his adorable son a good breakfast, he would have to explain a lot of things to him and he didn't know where to start and how to tell him all of what had happened.

"Daddy what are you doing?" a small boy asked as he walked out of his room, he was rubbing his adorable little eyes and let out a yawn. He had his Mario pajamas on, his long golden hair was a mess but he had a big smile on his face and it was all because of his dad. His violet eyes grew wider as he saw what the plate had on it when it was placed on the table.

"Chocolate chip pancakes! Daddy you are the best!" he yelled and gave him a smile, then he went to the refrigerator took the syrup and took a seat in front of the plate, he began to eat cheerfully.

Allen took a seat next to him with an apple in hand, he smiled at his son every time he said thank you for the pancakes. He loved his son more than anything in the world; he would do anything for him, anything even if it meant to kill. He didn't know how he would explain what his mother had done and he didn't know what he was going to do when he asked about her, he knew how close he was with her and it pained him to tell the truth. But there was no easy way to tell him and the moment had come and after finishing his pancakes his cute and adorable little son asked the question.

"Daddy where is Mommy? I haven't seen her, has she gone out?" Allen felt the urge to cry, his eyes were becoming watery as he saw the innocent stare of his son, those big violet eyes of his were sparkling, waiting for an answer.

"Misaki… Mommy is not here"

"I can tell she's not here silly Daddy, where did she go? To the store maybe?"

"No sweetheart… I'm sorry Misaki but Mommy is not going to come back"

* * *

><p>So? How was it? i hope you liked it :)<p>

and if you would be kind enough to give me a review i would love that very much!

Hope you return for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :) im glad your reading chapter 2, i think im going to make this a 3 chapter story maybe even 4.

Anyways thank you for reading through this. I've been watching Beelzebub and i kind of want to write a story about Kanda being a delinquent and Allen the good guy? or make Allen and Kanda be bosses of rival gangs or something. there's a dude in this anime that's similar to Kanda, i like it :3

Ah... enough of the boring stuff, please read ^_^

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Allen was left by his wife that one fateful day. He had tried to explain it all to his adorable little son Misaki but the small child did not seem to be taking it well, Allen knew it would not be easy for him but he would never guess that his once obedient five year old son would turn into the devil himself. When it all began he had tried to ignore the problem, every child went through the rebellious faze right? It was completely normal for a child to go through that, it was only a phase and it would eventually end… right? but it was getting a little out of hand, Misaki was doing horrible in school and constantly got in to fights with his peers, he began to use foul language and disrespect his elders, Allen never failed to get a call from the small child's school, every single day without fail there would be a call and when he would go pick him up from school the teacher would complain and there were times were he would be called in to talk with the principal.<p>

It was three in the afternoon and it was time for Allen to pick up his son from school, he was standing along with all the other parents outside of the school's main door. He was wearing his usual business suit, which consisted of black trousers and vest, a white button up shirt and a black tie. On top of all that was a black trench coat which seemed to complete his look very well. He wore a pair of sun glasses; he was one among many people who were not very fond of the sun's rays because it caused him a headache. Allen was not aware of this but he was very liked by the opposite sex, everyone knew he was a single dad and a very handsome one at that. Women would talk on and on about how there were very little men like him left in the world, many of them would try and make small talk with him but Allen was not much of a talker.

The clock struck three and all the small children came running out of the big school building, Allen had to talk off his glasses to be able to spot his adorable little son, when he did take them off there was a lot of gasps of the mothers surrounding him but he was not aware of this. He spotted Misaki and began to wave in his direction; he had a big smile on his face. He didn't know if it was just him or if every parent would be filled with joy at the sight of their offspring, Misaki had spotted him and began to walk in his direction. There was a gust of wind that made his long blond hair make its way to his face, he was wearing his uniform –a white button up shirt, a pair of black slacks and a green tie- and he had his messenger bag at his side which bounced up and down with every step he took. He had made it to where his dad was and hugged him, he hugged him really tightly and stood there for a while not wanting to show his dad his face.

"What is wrong Sweetheart?" he asked his son, removing his arms from around him and kneeling so he could be eye to eye with him.

"Did something happen in school again?"

He shook his head and looked at his dad, his big violet eyes were filled with tears, and his cheeks were flushed bright red. Allen could not deny that his adorable little son looked so cute the way he was right now but nothing replaced how cute he looked with a smile.

"Come on Misaki grab my hand lets go to the park and buy a snow cone; we can talk about it there okay?" The smaller boy nodded and grabbed his father's big hand, but Allen decided to carry him instead. Misaki wrapped his hands around his dad's neck and buried his face on his big shoulder. Allen took a deep sigh and began to walk back to his car. He didn't notice it –because Allen Walker was so careless that he didn't really notice anything of his surroundings- but a lot of the mothers were staring at him, with big dreamy eyes and thinking to them why can't I have a husband like that? Not noticing that their son or daughter had walked off to the playground that was just behind the school.

The ride in the car was a quite one, Misaki was sitting in the back refusing to talk and that worried Allen a little, it had happened before but it still worried him. they got to the park and Allen bought his adorable little son a big chocolate ice cream cone, they walked to where Misaki's favorite set of swings were and they took a seat, right next to each other.

"So what happened at school Misaki?" Allen asked in a gentle voice, Misaki didn't answer right away and Allen just sat there waiting patiently with a smile on his face.

"There is this girl at my school, here name is Vanessa and she told me that her mom really likes you Daddy" he said and licked his ice cream, Allen didn't say anything waiting for the rest of the story of why his son was crying.

"She told me that her Mommy said that she was going to marry you and that one day she would be my sister" tears had begun to take their place in his eyes, Allen didn't really understand why this affected him this way but he still did not say anything.

"I don't want another Mommy! I told her that, I told her that I don't want another Mommy and that I would never let her Mommy marry you" and that is when Allen fully understood his son's feeling, he took a deep sigh.

"Misaki you only have one Mommy and you will only have one Mommy" he said and gave him a smile.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me Daddy? I have seen you talking with Vanessa's Mommy! And I don't like that, I don't want you talking to other Mommy's I want you to go and look for my Mommy!" the tears were now flowing like waterfalls down his cheeks, he threw the snow cone to the floor and stood up abruptly.

"Misaki I know you don't want a new Mommy but don't be mad for nonsense. You know your Mommy left because she wanted to. I can't go for her because she is not going to want to come back"

"It's your fault Allen! I hate you, it's your fault that Mom left us and I hate you for that! I hate you!" Misaki yelled and began to run, run where you may ask? I'm pretty sure not even he knew where and if he was not careful he would end up lost or kidnapped for all we knew. Allen sat there, his violet eyes wide with surprise. His son had just called him by his name and told him he hated him not just once but several times, he felt a pain on his chest and suddenly it was a lot harder to breath. It took him a while to snap out of it and when he did he began to run in the direction his son had just done. He was beginning to panic ,it was getting late and the sun was going down but there was no sight of his adorable little son, he was running like a crazy person, screaming his name over and over. Tears began to form in his eyes and were threatening to come out; he took a seat on an empty bench to catch his breath. He began to replay the scene in his head and it hurt twice as much when he saw his little son screaming and crying, telling him he was the worst and that he hated him. Maybe he was right; it was his fault that his wife had left them both. If only he was more dedicated, if only he would have spent more time with them then at work. But what was done was done and there was nothing he could do now but be with his son as much as he could. He had tried so hard to keep the tears in but he lost the battle and they began to flow down his cheeks, he was mad at himself at life at everything!

"You're as stupid as ever Moyashi, are you so stupid as to lose your own son?" he heard a voice say, a voice he knew so well but hadn't heard in such a long time, he looked up and his eyes clashed with a pair of dark blue ones. It was no mistake Allen knew there was only one person who those narrow sharp eyes belonged to. It was like he was in a dream; the person who was standing in front of him was none other than Kanda Yuu… his old lover. He was standing just in front of him oh how much he had changed since Allen last saw him. His hair was twice as long as he remembered, it was neatly arranged into a pony tail, and he had grown much taller and had built up some muscle. His ears were pieced with 0 gauges and had on a pair of royal blue tappers. He was wearing a white t shirt and a leather jacket on top of that, a pair of dark ripped jeans and a pair of converse. Allen wouldn't have noticed his son was being carried by this man if the mentioned had not begun to protest, Kanda had the small boy over his shoulder grabbing him only with one hand.

"K-Kanda! Put my son down please" he said and Kanda did so, Misaki ran toward his Dad hugging him tightly.

"So? Are you so stupid as to lose your own son?" he asked again giving him a grin or a smirk… it was a combination of both which brought back memories for Allen both pleasant and unpleasant.

"Shut up BaKanda! I did not lose him"

"Of course not, anyway I never thought I would ever see you again" he said and too a seat next to his ex-lover.

"Me neither it's been such a long time. Thank you for finding Misaki, sorry but I must leave" Allen said and got up, he was about to walk away when a strong arm stopped him.

"We haven't seen each other in over 5 years and that's all you are going to tell me? I'm not going to let you go that easily, I still haven't forgiving you for trading me for-"

"Please stop, don't say her name" Allen said giving Kanda a glare, he took Misaki by the hand and began to walk away again but Allen did not scare Kanda and he knew that.

In the end Allen ended up bringing Kanda back to his apartment. Allen decided to put Misaki to bed early, he read him a story and kissed in the forehead goodnight. Kanda had been waiting impatiently in the living room, he had removed his jacket and to Allen's surprise Kanda's right arm was full with tattoo's, there was so many of them that you could no longer see any trace of blank skin. But Allen hated to admit it but Kanda seemed to look even more attractive then he use to 5 years ago and he had killer looks back then as well. Allen took a seat in the couch across from the one Kanda was sitting in, which Kanda noticed and raised an eye brow.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there? It's not like I'm going to eat you… not today at least"

"Why is it that you wanted to talk about Kanda?"

Kanda stared at Allen as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he stood up and made his way toward Allen, he took a seat next to him. He placed both his hands on both his ex-lover's cheeks and dived in for a kiss, Allen tried to push him away but the bastard had gotten stronger than before and he couldn't do it, the kiss began to grow more intense and Allen began to lose himself in it. He was grabbing tightly onto Kanda's shirt tugging weakly, still trying to free himself from the kiss but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to deny it but he still had feelings for this excuse of a man.

"Get off me!" Allen yelled at least. "What makes you think that you can just walk into my life like this and begin to toy with me again?"

"Toy with you? I was always serious about you, you dumbass" he said his eyes never leaving his ex-lover. Allen allowed himself to stare back and knew what he said was true, Kanda never did anything wrong. Yes he was manipulative and had a serious problem in controlling his temper but Kanda had never done anything Allen didn't want to, it was Allen the one who had betrayed Kanda. It was him who had slept with someone else and gotten her pregnant and because of that he would have to end his relationship with him and marry someone he did not love.

"Look at this Stupid" he said and undid his pony tail, his long hair fell like a beautiful water fall down his shoulders, he extended his hand for Allen to see, when Allen did he smiled.

"You still have it. You still have the red ribbon I gave you on your birthday" he said and smiled again.

"I was always serious about you; you got me out of the bad life. You showed me that there was more to life then fighting and violence."

"I'm sorry Kanda, but I just –"

"It doesn't matter now, I have come for you. You will be mine once again" he said and gave Allen a kiss again, this time he didn't struggle just accepted the kiss.

But what Allen and Kanda had not noticed in their heated fight with words was that Misaki had seen the whole thing, he was just standing there staring at both the men kissing with a look of confusion on his face.

"Daddy, why are you kissing that man like you use to kiss Mommy?"

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
